Sexy Nerd
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Sakura, a nerd is fed up with being treated bad by the way she look act. sasuke challenge her to be hot and ino help her get there. the thing is, she has to get sasuke to fall for her in less than a month. how will she do it? sassak shikin narhin nejten
1. Just Smile And Get Over It

Nerdess!

Chapter 1

Just Smile and Get Over It

Dedication: Everyone

Word count: around 2,200

Splash

Blub… Blub…

I watched in horror as Sasuke, one of the hottest boys in this school and also meanest bully, dunked Kiba's head into the toilet.

His head was pulled out as he gasped for breath. "S-Stop"

**Splash**

"S-stop!" I yelled. I just had to do something. I couldn't just watch my best friend get his head dunked in an unhealthy bacteria farm. "Why won't you stop, Sasuke?" I screamed almost in tears by now. I was a nerdy wimp and I couldn't help it. What could a nerd do?

"Che, make me, nerd." He said coolly as him and his friend chuckled at Kiba's misfortune.

I was so aggravated. "Please! Please, just stop it! Right now" I begged. Kiba was surely drowning in the water by now. "I'll do anything!" I yelled. Bad move.

"Hmmm… anything? Normally if a girl said that, I would oblige to that, but since you're a nerd, it's different. Hmmm… how about if you were hot, then I will stop. So become hot or I will torture your friend longer," he said with a smirk. He grabbed me by the hair on the top of my head so that I was looking at him in the eye. "got it?"

"Yes! I promise that I will become hot! Just don't do this anymore!" I yelled. He nodded to his friend and the other boy took Kiba's head out of the bowl. Kiba sat on the floor near the toilet and held his throat, gasping for air. "Are you okay, Kiba-kun?" I asked as I patted his back.

He looked at me with a fake smile and said, "You don't have to become 'hot' just for my sake. For the record, I think that you are already 'hot'." He said kindly. I blushed and hugged him.

"No, I will do this to prove that us nerds can be hot and stand up for their selves." I said sternly. I need to meet with the right woman though. "excuse me Kiba, I need to go search for a certain someone." I said as I got up from sitting and walked out of the boy's bathroom. I put my glasses back on. I knew where they usually sat after school. I'm not a stalker or something, but I know this because I used to too.

I tapped her shoulder, "Ino-chan, can I talk to you… alone?" I asked timidly. She turned her whole body to face me. She half smiled.

"Oh, um sure, Sakura-chan." She said she walked away from her other friends. "Uh, what is it that you want" she asked awkwardly. You see, we used to be best friends… but then a boy broke us a part. His name was Sai, we both really liked him, but in the end he broke both of our hearts as she grew more popular and I grew more nerdish.

"Well you see… Sasuke threatened me that if I want to be left alone, I need to become… hot… so I was wondering if you could… you know… help me…?" I asked with a blush. It wasn't so easy to ask you're ex best friend to help you with something.

She looked at me strangely at first but then said, "Well, I suppose. Here, I'll come home with you today to go shopping and then tomorrow, I will do your makeup and hair, okay?" she asked with a smile. "look, I know what I'm doing, okay? Look over there at the girl with purple hair, her name is Hinata. She wanted to have help looking better too and look how she turned out." I looked over to a loud lavender haired girl. Hmmm… I think that she was my science partner one time…

"Um… ok, that sounds great, Ino-chan. Thanks so much!" I said with a smile. I was so grateful to know such a nice person such as her! I was in so much delight. Don't worry Kiba-kun! I'll save you from mean bullies like Sasuke-teme!

"After that, I just need to help you with your self esteem." She said promptly. "But there is one condition…" she said as she drifted off. I looked at her as if asking her to continue. "You have to get Sasuke to like you in less than… hmmm… I'll give you a month." She said as she smirked. Of course I knew that this couldn't be too good to be true. There's always a catch.

"Well, I s-suppose" I stuttered out… I have a bad feeling about this whole deal…

"Great! Hey guys! Sakura-chan's going to come with us to go shopping today, and possibly from now on" she said as she looked at me and I blushed.

"Hey! I'm TenTen Morino. You might know me, I'm in most of your classes, right?" she said as she smiled. I nodded to tell her to continue. "Also, I'm sort of the sporty one in the group, and I will absolutely **not**, and _never ever_ wear a skirt, nor dress. Those are just out of the question." She said and stuck her nose up into the air. She was wearing some black university pants that on the side said in yellow, CHIBA. She had on a dark blue shirt and whit jacket over that unzipped and dark blue plain Vans. She had her hair up in two twin buns.

"Hi ya! I'm Hinata Hyuga! I think I was your science partner for some project in the past, right?" she asked. I nodded. "yeah, well, I'm sort of the annoying one of the group. Ha-ha! Yeah and I love ramen and other annoying stuff. Oh, and I'm really loud! And I really hate skirts and dresses and girly shit like that, but if I simply have no choice in the matter, I'll wear them." She said loudly. She had on ripped light blue skinny jeans and button down red and black tartan shirt with high top black Vans.

"And you sort of already know me, right? Guys, Sakura and I used to be friends, but remember that fucking bastard, Sai?" she asked as tenten and Hinata nodded. "Yeah, well we both liked him and fought a lot, but then he went out with me and dumped me for a slut, yeah, he broke our beautiful fragile hearts!" she yelled dramatically and we all laughed. "yeah well I'm sort of the girly fashion one around here. I love challenges and boys and… not Sai. I think that Shikamaru is hot." She said smugly. She was wearing a purple mini skirt and a white button down shirt with a black vest over it with black flats. She had her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Oh great! It's nice to meet you all! I want to become HOT!" I yelled and laughed with the other girls.

We got in Ino's baby blue Rolls-Royce Phantom. She drove, I sat in shotgun and Hinata and TenTen told jokes from the back. Wow… it's really nice to have friends that really care about you and fill all your problems and most of all, make you feel like a whole person. I can tell that we are going to be really good friends. I laughed really hard at a certain sex joke. I got to remember that one!

Three hours later, I had fifteen shopping bags and we were going to my house. Ino tried to flirt with the guard as we were going through the long brick road the mansion. Ino told him really naughty things in his ear and he blushed ten fold. As we drove by him, she yelled "JUST KIDDING!" and laughed her head off.

"Wow! You're house is so big!" yelled TenTen and Hinata in excitement. I smiled and walked up the grand staircase. We walked into my large room and ino ran to my closet. She looked in and smirked.

"You're must be glad you got all of this new clothes! This closet had cobwebs in it!" she yelled. I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Okay, now take 'em off!" she ordered with a smile.

I looked at her questionably. "Don't worry, we're all girls, right? Hinata… you're going to have to leave…" tenten joked.

"You bastard!" she huffed and hit her with her purse and then pouted. While they were fighting, I took off my t-shirt and jeans. So I was basically standing there in only my underwear.

"Okay, Sakura, loose the bra! I bought you a push up!" ino yelled happily. I looked at the black lacy bra in horror. Then I swallowed my pride and took off my white bra. "Wowzah Sakura! You got a rack! I'm so jealous!" she yelled.

I blushed and took the bra from ino and put it on. "Okay! Good going Ino! You're looking good Sakura-chan! Yelled TenTen as she sat down on a chair and Hinata sat next to her. It took ino a while to sort through all of the thousands of shirts crammed into fifteen bags. She picked up a shirt with a smile… then scowled at it and put it back down. She picked up about five more and did the same thing.

"AHA!" she yelled happily. She held up a button down tartan shirt, much like the shirt that Hinata was wearing, but a different colour. It had red, white and black on it. Then she looked through the heap of pants and decided on a ripped jean mini skirt. Then for shoes, she pulled out a pair of red high top Nikes.

"You look like a million buck, Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata. "Now is the time for the hair and facial!" yelled ino this time. She dumped a bag full of make-up and hair products. "Oh no…" I moaned.

"C'mon Sakura-chan!" encouraged Ino. She grabbed a braid and undid all of the knots. She straightened it all out and then combed and curled it to her liking. "Okay, and rule number one! Wear your contacts! No glasses! That's a big no-no!" said ino. She put on a lot of make-up and then ten minutes later, she announced "I'm done!!" I got up from my seat and walked over my gigantic mirror and stared in amazement… I was hot!!

"W-wow!" I yelled. I was speechless.

"You've really outdone yourself Ino-chan!" said Hinata. "She is spi-say!" she said with a large smile.

"Well I guess that I did do a pretty good job…" ino said blushing. "So, Sakura, I will be here tomorrow to do you're hair and make up and everything at five am, okay?" asked ino.

"Okay! Thanks so much!" I said and hugged her really hard.

"Oh, don't sweat it's my pleasure! Oh, shit! I got to run! It's almost eight o'clock! My parents will be so fucking worried!" she said as she ran out of my bedroom door. I could hear the door opening and then slamming really loudly. Okay… I thought.

"I guess that it is pretty late and I am pretty-OKAY I AM STARVING!" She yelled. "MUSHT GO GET SOME FOOD!" she yelled.

"I'll come with you! Said Tenten. "See ya tomorrow, Saku-chan! Said tenten happily.

A half an hour after they left and I had had dinner, my parents had come home. "Hime-chan! We're home!" yelled my mom and dad at the same time. Then they stared into each other's eyes and made out. Yikes… I better get out of here before they have sex!

Two minutes later, they stopped for breath and spoke to me. "Ooh la la! Hime-chan! You look so pretty!" said my mother, Kallen.

"Yes, you do," said my father, lelouch as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. They looked at each other again and my mother said "we already ate, so don't worry about us. We're just going to our room. Don't interrupt mommy and daddy, okay sweetie?" she asked in her singsong voice. Uh oh… I knew it… I didn't really even go in their room unless asked. Oh… well…

I went into my room and turned on my computer. I went on to my ichat. Hmmm… four new requests.

Wepons4life-TenTen

Kawaiibutterfly-Hinata

Fashion991-Ino

I added them all and we all chatted for another hour. It was about midnight so we all logged off and went to bed. I set my alarm clock to five o'clock. I was so scared for tomorrow! I hope that Sasuke doesn't mess with Kiba, or, for that matter, me. I also hopped that my 'hotness' would meet his expectations…

So I slept a dreamless sleep

**TBC**


	2. Naked Pictures

Nerdess!

Chapter 1

Naked Pictures

Dedication: Everyone

Word count: 2,439

**Last time:**

I went into my room and turned on my computer. I went on to my ichat. Hmmm… four new requests.

Wepons4life-TenTen

Kawaiibutterfly-Hinata

Fashion991-Ino

I added them all and we all chatted for another hour. It was about midnight so we all logged off and went to bed. I set my alarm clock to five o'clock. I was so scared for tomorrow! I hope that Sasuke doesn't mess with Kiba, or, for that matter, me. I also hopped that my 'hotness' would meet his expectations…

So I slept a dreamless sleep

**This time:**

This is the day. My alarm clock went crazy waking me up, singing the worst song in the whole universe! It was called… oh! I can't say it! It's too scary! Okay… okay… I can do this… It was called… BARBIE GIRL! IEEE!! I set it as that song because it always wakes me up the second it starts playing. Ino came in through my window like she always used to.

After taking a shower, putting on my clothes, doing the entire make up and hair, I had to put on my shoes. It turns out that I had misplaced my left shoe somewhere unknown, so it took us a half an hour to look for it, when it had been under my bed the whole time!

I packed all of my extra clothes and make-up for just in case reasons. My parents had already left to go to their work **[I mean actual work, not sex :p],** and ino and I sat down to eat some breakfast. We had egg, rice, and vegetables, **[My fav!]** then we got in my car to go to school. As we were driving to school, Ino won't shut up. I smiled nonetheless, it was just like old time…

I step out of the car and then felt all the two hundred butterflies inside my stomach fluttering all around and about. I never thought this whole what do I do after stepping out of the car thing. The butterflies were breeding and five hundred new baby butterflies came out. Ino put her hand on my shoulder and whispered something into my ear. "Stand next to me and follow my lead," she said. "It's easy"

I already doubted that thought…

Anyhow, I did stand next to her and strutted down the walkway to her hang out place. I was sort of wiggly as everyone stared with drooling mouths (boys) and others looked and us and had steam coming out of their jealous heads and started whispering stuff (girls). I think I was getting the hang of this. I picked up the smirk from Ino and let it slide across my face.

We met Hinata and TenTen and they complemented me a lot. Then we started walking up the stairs to the roof. There surprisingly was Sasuke and his friends, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. I started getting really nervous as they turned around and gawked at me… well not Shikamaru… he was asleep on a bench.

Neji walked over to tenten and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. She had a disgusted look on her face and shoved him off. He just smirked. Hey! He was the one who dunked Kiba-kun's head! *^*

"Hmmm… so you brought her, Ino," said Sasuke. Huh? Did they set me up?

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. He knew that you'd come to me, so he asked me in advance. And no, we did not set you up, if that's what you were thinking." Said Ino. I knew that she would never do that. Sasuke probably threatened her or something…

He walked up to me and leaned his head into the crook of my neck. "hmmm… I have to say… you are very hot… but not sluttish enough… I only date sluts" he said smugly as he smirked. My mouth dropped.

Hinata must have heard that statement loud and clear so she screamed, "WHAT? WE ARE SO NOT GOING TO MAKE SAKURA-CHAN BECOME A SLUT!" she was pissed. You wouldn't like Hinata when she's mad! Jk, but seriously…

Sasuke had a very visible smirk on his face… he was thinking up something bad… "Well, I can't see her boobs, her chest, or ass… so this isn't going to work, I'm just going to go torture Kiba-"

"No! No! No! don't do that, please don't touch him! I would do anything!" I yelled. I covered my mouth quickly. Why did I say that! There's no way that I'd let him do what he had done yesterday. No way.

He smirked. "Hmmm… you fell into the trap again, Sakura-chan… now… I want you to do my homework for the rest of the year." He said and smirked. My jaw dropped.

"No way! I am so not doing your dirty work for you! That's a load of bullshit!" I screamed, very pissed off. "There is no way in hell that you're going to make me!"

"Hmmm… we'll see about that…" he said smugly. Then the four of them left the building. Neji winked at TenTen before he left. Men, he was really creepy!

"Hey, Ten, what's going on between you two?" asked ino. I sat down on the bench where Shikamaru had just slept. Unsurprisingly, it was warm.

"Um, well, he has this big crush on me, and he thinks that I like him back because this one time I tripped and fell on him. So he's all overly obsessed now…" she said sadly.

Neji had white eyes, long hair, and under the bandana he always wears on his forehead is a really big scar. I don't know what happened, but that's what I was told. He always tries to scare the crap out of you in anyway possible, shape or form.

"Ew" said Hinata. "It's weird to say he's my brother…" she said as if he was the worst thing in the world. "The good thing is that you're going to be my sister-in-law! I'll get to be the auntie of twenty miniature Tennies and Nejis!"

Che, yeah Neji is Hinata's brother! Oh yeah, now that explains a lot… I wonder why I never realized that before…

TenTen blushed scarlet. "H-Hey! I do not like him! He is the worst, meanest, and… the hottest, but still meanest and worst, and-" she stopped to take in a big breath, "the meanest and the worst and-

"We get it." Said Hinata.

"Yeah…" said tenten drifting off.

"I know that this is weird, but you two would make a cute couple!" I said happily as I saw the blood rush to TenTen's cheeks. Heh, she so likes him.

Before TenTen could yell at me, my savior, Ino said "hey, what are we going to do about the whole Sasuke Sakura thing?" she asked. Oh, I had completely forgotten about that…

"I know, we take off her shirt and skirt. Then he'd be happy." Said Hinata, and this time I was the one to yell.

"Hey! No way!" I screamed.

"Heh, ya doof! I was just kidding! You really think that I or any of us would do that to you?" she asked… hmmm she's got a point…

ino smirked deviously suddenly. That didn't look right… something messed up is going on in that strange head of hers… "Look, I have an idea, but it might upset Sakura-chan… so I'm just not going to tell her." She said smugly. Oh… that devil!

She whispered some… naughty thing into their ears and then all three of them had that same devious smirk. "Hey, you know there's a cosplay event coming up…" said tenten suggesting something.

By now they had Cheshire cat smiles. "Ooh bunny suits here we come!" yelled Ino and all three of them cheered. Two words. Oh. Crap.

It turns out that the whole cosplay thing was going on the Wednesday of next week, and it was Friday today. Only one… two… three… four… five… five days until that day. It also turns out that ino, tenten, and Hinata are the most perverted girls in the whole school. The bunny suits were coming on Sunday. Ino had gotten a purple one, Hinata got a blue one, tenten got a dark green one, and I got an extra uber small black one.

The last thing that turns out is that Sasuke didn't even touch Kiba that day. After school, we went to the mall. Ino insisted on getting me this a little bit more sluttish just to satisfy Sasuke a little more. Oh, did I tell you what Sasuke looks like?

Well he had spiky black hair and black eyes. When he's pissed or really happy, they turn red, which, I know is really weird. He wears a black bandana over his forehead, like neji to keep his bangs out of his eyes. He is really hot, but he only dates sluts, and usually dumps 'em the next day. That is unless they are really good at sex. That's all that I know of.

We went to my house again and went into my room. We all lay on my big bed. "Hey… Sakura… can I see your bra, I want to get one for myself." Said ino. I nodded my head and unbuttoned my shit woops shirt. L kept my shirt on until Ino pulled it off. I looked over to TenTen and Hinata, they looked like they were sound asleep. Little did I know that Hinata was taking pictures from her phone. That evil little perverts!

After they left, I did my routine. Shower, dinner, greet parents, computer, bed.

The next day, ino came in through my window again and did my beauty care. Today I wear black bra and panties and an extra uber short twill black shorts with a gray tube top that was almost longer than my pants. Ino curled my hair a little making it really wavy and put a couple of green clips in my hair making it look cute I thought. She put on some cherry lip-gloss and mascara. I liked it, but not really the outfit.

Again, we used the same routine as yesterday morning. When we got to school, Hinata was waiting and tenten was missing. I walked to class as Hinata and Ino were yelling behind me. We sat down in our seats in our first period class, homeroom with Kakashi. Of course he was late, so I put my feet on top of the wooden desk.

"Oh Shit!" yell Hinata. She had a look of horror on her face. "I-I must've left my notebook somewhere on the field! When I was watching the seniors play football, I must've leave it there!" she yelled.

"So, it's just a book, u could go get another one after school-

"No! it was a very important book! It… it was my diary!" she lied.

**Hinata POV**

Fuck, what am I going to do… that was the book that had all of the naked pictures of Sakura in it! What if some random pervert saw them and posted them online? That would be horrible! And it would be my entire fault!! The reason I took those pictures wasn't because I was a lesbian and I wanted to look at them everyday, but it was because I needed them for Sasuke. No he did not hire me to take nude pictures of Sakura, but I was thinking about using them to threaten or manipulate Sasuke to do something. So if he did what I wanted him to, I would give him a picture.

Oh, what am I going to do?

**Sasuke POV last period**

Fuck! It's so hot! Right when we have to wear the heavy wear, it starts getting boiling!

I took off my helmet to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Chicks gawked at me as I splashed some water from my water bottle over my hair. It was break time. I was about to sit down on the bench what I saw a dark lavender book on the seat. I picked it up. Hinata Hyuga. Hmmm… this should be interesting…

It was a math notebook. $298.64 divided by ~11.84 equals… she didn't write the answer. She's probably just as dumb as her brother. [Neji and Hinata are bother and sister in this fiction thing] I looked through father until something fell out. Postcards? No… they were pictures of a pink haired girl-whoa! It that… Sakura? Man, she got a rack… aw, I am so keeping this!! This is so effing badass!

"Hey, did I hit you that hard?" asked Naruto with his dumb smile.

"Huh?" I asked. He laughed and pointed to my nose and handed me a tissue that he took out from his backpack. Yes, Naruto keep tissues in his backpack. "What? How the hell did this happen?" I asked. I looked back down at the book and slammed it close, which accidentally arose suspicion.

"Hey are you reading porn again, Sasuke? God, if my mom found out I and anything to do with porn, she would so kick my sorry ass" said Shikamaru. "She's a bitch. The one thing that she doesn't know is that I did it with Ino like five times already. Hey! You guys better not tell her!" he said the last part really quickly.

"Eh, she's never home. Who cares anyway? What's she going to do to ya? That's child abuse." Said Neji coolly with a smirk.

"I'm not reading any porn. Dude, neji, I think that your sister is a lesbian." I said smugly. Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw! I wanted to ask her out sometime!" yelled Naruto with a puppy dog pout. Everybody knows that he hella like her.

The bell rang and it signaled that it was the last second of school. The football team including me ran back into the PE changing rooms. I walked out of the school to get in my car when I saw my new target sitting on the side with her legs crossed. I smirked. She smirked. Hmmm… look who just worked up their self-esteem.

This is going to be fun.

T B C

**Please enjoy review. **

**Oh I just got my schedule for school and I have the worst teachers possible. My older brothers had them all already, so they all are going to hate me. If u have an older bro/sis then u might know what its like.**


	3. Sasuke the Violator

Nerdess!

Chapter 3

Sasuke the violator

Dedication: Everyone

Word count: 3,250

**Last time:**

_The bell rang and it signaled that it was the last second of school. The football team including me ran back into the PE changing rooms. I walked out of the school to get in my car when I saw my new target sitting on the side with her legs crossed. I smirked. She smirked. Hmmm… looks who just worked up their self-esteem._

_This is going to be fun._

**This time:**

**Sakura POV**

Hmm… where is that bastard… I can't believe that I'm doing this… ino told me that it's sexy when a hot girl leans on a guy's nice car. During PE, ino and I had said we had to go to the bathroom and ditched the rest of class. She had taught me how to smirk, how to put your hands around guy's necks really slowly, and lastly, how to tease. I'm still an armature, but I can still do it pretty well.

Aha! I spotted him. He was coming from the uh PE locker room he looked up from his phone to find his car. Instead, he found me. He smirked. So did I. He came closer and closer until he was standing right in front of me.

He leaned into my neck. "I see you took my advice to wear slut clothes, but did you do my homework?" he asked smugly. I forced my blush down. _'Remember! Think of dead kittens! Dead kittens! No blushing allowed!_' my inner reminded me.

'Right!' "Heh, no way. I told you that I'm not going to do your dirty work." I said smugly. He smirked licked the shell of my ear and took a whiff of my scent again. Just about every car had left the parking lot now, and the clouds kept getting darker and darker. He slid his hands around my waist, trying to keep me in place, he wouldn't want me to escape no would he?

"Okay, now before you start ravishing me, could you answer a question or two?" I asked keeping my blush down.

"Hn… it depends. What are the questions?" he asked with a smirk.

"First of all, did you happen to find Hinata's notebook?" I asked with a smirk as I yanked the book out of my hands. He was about to grab it back when he just dropped his hands at his side, I wonder, was he trying to hide something? Oh well, "And do I meet your expectations yet?" I asked suggestively.

He smirked his famous smirk. "When we get home and in my bed, then we'll know." He said. I couldn't help it. The blush arose to my cheek flesh. 'Dead kittens! Dead kittens! Come on!' I yelled in my head violently. I looked him square in the eye.

"No way! I am not one of your sluts." I said sternly.

"Oh but you will be" he said as all of a sudden, the heavens started crying. I looked up. The sky was a dark gray. Oh crap… Ino drove me to school today and she already left… I looked up to him the second he looked down to me. He smirked, I scowled.

My shirt was getting really soaked and you could sort of see my black lacy bra under my light gray tube top. I crossed my arms over my breast in attempt to cover them. He smirked. "Heh, don't even try to cover them." He said and I blushed madly. I couldn't help that one.

"Here, get in my car, cuz I'm guessing that ino or Hinata drove you to school and they already left or something." He said boredly. He hopped in over the car door and closed the top. [If you didn't notice, he has a convertible. Porsche Carrera GT to be exact.]

I reluctantly got into the damned car and he zoomed off the second I clicked my seatbelt in. I braced myself. We got to his house in a matter of minutes. It was HUGE. My mouth hung open in awe. It was also beautiful and elegant. "W-wow! It's huge!" I complimented. "Che, yeah I know." He said boredly.

It's hard to think that the school hottie/bully would be such the billionaire… hmmm… whatever.

He knocked. "It's me. Open the damn door." Sasuke spat. A man with slicked back silver hair opened the door. He had dark purple eyes and Jashin necklace secured around his neck.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth you little fucking punk!" he yelled. What a potty mouth! "Why the fuck do you think that your gay ass can-ooh what do we have here? What's your name babe?" he asked smirk grazing his lips. What a fucking playboy!

I decided to go with it to piss Sasuke off. "Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno… what's yours, sexy?" I asked playfully.

"The name's Hidan, follow me. Sasuke you can stay here you fucking dog. Hmmm… well I guess you could come since you brought back such a babe." He said. "But you're still a dog." He smirked.

"Get the hell out of my house" Sasuke yelled. Apparently, my charade that Hidan and I just pulled had really ticked him off… god idea forming in brain…

"Hell to the fuck no! Itachi invited my hot ass over here." He said. He was a bout to say more, but I shushed him by putting my index finger over his lips.

"Come _on_ Hidan-kun! Let's go have some _fun_" I said playfully.

His eyes practically sparkled. "Hell yeah! I hooked a hottie!" he yelled for the whole neighbor hood to hear. We walked into what looked like a sitting room. There were many boys in there, and I mean many! One boy looked up to see us newcomers' come in and shouted really loud. "TOBI SPOTTED HIDAN AND A HOT AND WET GIRL!" He yelled.

Oh no… everyone's head popped up after the words 'a hot and wet girl' I bet they could give a shit about Hidan… yeah probably. An older one stood up. He had stress marks down his cheeks. Upon meeting my eyes, he smirked. He was by my side in less than a second. He lifted my hand and gently kissed it. "Hello, my name's Uchiha Itachi. May I ask yours?" he asked politely.

"Her name is Sakura, now fuck off Itachi. I saw her first." Said Hidan peeved. He doesn't take jealousy very well it seems…

"In what areas are wet?" asked a redhead, not looking up from his poker game. All the boys snickered at his question.

I was bored. "Everywhere" I said wickedly with a smirk of my own.

This time the boy did look up. "Hmm… want me too be your towel?' he asked unruly.

"Um no not really." I said.

"That was Sasori, the blonde dipshit over there is Deidera," an angry 'hey!' was heard in the background, "the annoying one with the mask is Tobi, the blue fish one is Kisame, the one with orange hair and piercing is Pein, the one with the black and white face is Zetzu, and the guy with the stitched lips is Kakuzu." Said Itachi.

I nodded. I really didn't care what their names were really, I could give a shit.

"Who's up for POKER!" yelled Deidera. He really is a dipshit… "C'mon guys let's play!" he yelled.

Everyone muttered a little 'yeah sure' or a 'whatever'. They all sat down in a circle and Deidera deal out cards. Itachi looked up at me. "Come on! Play with us!" he said smugly.

What do I have to loose?

"We're playing strip poker." Kisame stated boredly

Okay, that's what I've got to loose.

"NO thank you!" I said as I sat up. With out looking up, Sasori grabbed my wrist. He pulled it really hard and mumbled 'sit down'.

I couldn't break out of his grip, so I did as told. "B-but I have no idea how to play!" I yelled.

"That's what makes it fun" said Kakuzu.

**Ten Minutes later**

Each boy had already won at least once, if not twice. Each one had a missing article clothes. But sadly, I had the most. I had all of my pins taken out of my hair, no shirt, no socks, and no shoes. "Off with the short shorts, Sakura" announced Hidan smugly.

"Fuck!" I said as I pulled them down easily, reveling my lacy thong. Oh shit! Why did I wear that today. Note to self! Never wear thongs again.

'_Heh, you know that I'm just going to make us wear thongs everyday now since you just pointed that out…'_ said an unknown voice.

'Huh? Who was that? _What_ was that?' I asked myself.

'_I'm your inner, smarts. I would've thought that you'd noticed that already, you know, since we've had 4.0's all through elementary and middle school.'_ She said smugly.

'Whatever! You're weird, can you help me play and actually _win_ this poker game?' I asked it.

'_Hey honey, I don't know the game anymore than you do'_ she said and quickly left.

'Damn it! Come back!' I whined.

She never did.

I looked up. Each boy had a dreamy face on and a nosebleed. Aw man… now I'm stuck with nine or ten horny bastards! Just effing great…

I crossed my arms over my chest in attempt again to cover them, but only made them pop out more and give a bigger image, which made even more blood ooze out of their noses.

I knew what they were all thinking; 'LET'S JUMP HER!'

I started to stand up, but again Sasori grab my hand. "Sit" he said muffled. He had a hand over his nose trying to stop the blood from getting in his mouth, therefore covering his mouth.

I sighed. I didn't know what do with my hand. It was confusing. Just a bunch of random cards I guess… **[ a/n I also don't know how to play poker, so sorry if the way I write is confusing!]**

I laid my cards down on the table, folding, like the time before, and the time before that. They forced me to play because they knew that I didn't know how to, so I'd have to loose all of my clothing! Oh! Those dirty bastards!

Itachi won the round this time… uh oh.

"Off with the bra, Saku-ra." He rhymed smugly. Oh! I-I'll kill him!!!

I hesitantly raised my arms. They were stiff and numb. They met behind my back and reluctantly fumbled with the clip. This was it… it snapped and I let go. It fell to the floor and the boys' noses exploded! They all started screaming like little fan boys and started taking off their pants and shirts. "Sakura! Lets do it!" yelled Kisame.

"No! Tobi want with Saku-chan!" yelled who other than Tobi? Tobi.

"Sakura! I am the only man for you! Let's go to my bed!" yelled Hidan mannishly.

"NO! I'M THE HOTTEST ONE HERE! SHE'S MINE!" Yelled Itachi and there was a big dog pile on saku! Luckily, she escaped and went out the door. I ran up the stairs, "Hey! She left! Up the stairs, men!" yelled Pein. And the chase continues. Sigh…

I ran into a random room and jumped under the navy blue covers. I hit something stiff… huh? I had my hand feel around. The elevation got higher and higher… then there was something really squishy. I squeezed it a couple times until I got a moan. Ooh… hmmm… probably a dog toy. I kept on squeezing it until very abruptly, it jumped on top of me. I looked up to see crimson red eyes. Wait… _eyes_? I looked into them father. Commas started swirling inside of them… huh? That's when I realized it was a human… or more importantly, Sasuke.

**THE END! MUHAHAHA!! No I'm just joking… or am I? No I am! No worries!**

"What… the fuck where you doing?" he asked and smirked. I was totally spooked. He was fucking scary! Yikes!

"I… uh… I… was just… didn't know it was… you… I thought it was a dog toy or something." I sputtered out finally. Boy how embarrassing! My god!

"Well your dog toy you were squeezing was my **balls**! Oh… I know why you were doing it… I mean what girl doesn't want to grope me?" he asked and smirked.

"Oh, but it's so big…" I said naughtily.

"Do you want to see and feel them?" he asked slyly.

Uh oh… "No, not real-"

"Too bad" he said and went to the zipper of his pants. I threw my hand out, trying to possibly stop this mad man. Unfortunately, I accidentally grabbed his member again. Oh crap. He had only his boxers on. I slowly took my hand off the beast but Sasuke stopped me from doing so. "Oh Sakura-chan… this is so naughty! Rub it harder! Oh yes!" he fake moaned.

Che, this prick…

"Che, no way in hell." I said and crossed my arms over my bare chest. Wait… I left my bra downstairs… we both looked down to my bust at the same time, then looked at each other. Sasuke smirked and I had a look of horror. Nonetheless, he dived in and started licking every stop possible on my chest. I screamed in terror and pleasure. Yeah, it was hot, but it wasn't supposed to.

He stopped for a second and looked up into my eyes with his tongue dripping with saliva, then he raced towards my mouth and started a wet make out. I unconsciously was kissing him back with equal force. God, he was a good kisser!

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, where did she go, Itachi?" yelled Zetzu.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Itachi yelled back

"Well you were the first one right after her when we were running…" hinted Deidera.

"So…?" said Itachi.

"sigh… forget it. Tobi, you search the fourth floor on the west wing, Deidera go with him but go on the third floor. Sasori and Zetzu, you two go to the east wing on the third and fourth floor. Hidan, Kakuzu, you two go search the south wing on the third and fourth levels, Itachi and I will search the north wing. When you're done with you're floors, both of you check the second level. Okay, BREAK!" yelled Kisame like a football player, as he clapped his hands and every pair ran in a different direction.

**[ a/n If u don't know, they on the first floor/level.]**

**back to sasu saku**

Sasuke had just taken off his shirt and the kiss was getting even more heated. "Oh Sasuke-kun, this is _so_ naughty…" I said mischievously.

The door suddenly slammed open and I hid under the many covers and pillows. "Hey Sasuke, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" asked Itachi wanting the answer to be yes.

"No. I thought that she was with you guys playing poker." He said boredly. "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Okay, little bro, but if you see her around, call me!" he said happily and skipped out of the room. I got out from under the covers and sighed.

"You're brother sure isn't the brightest light…" I said drifting off.

"Yeah, he never has been that smart, anyways… where were we?" he asked smugly knowing the answer.

CRACK!

We both looked out the window. There was lightning and thunder… whichever one is worse, and pouring rain.

"Wow, wasn't it just burning hot in PE? How did this happen?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"I could tell you the answer, but it'd make me sound like a really stuck up nerd." I said honestly. I jumped at the next crack. It was sort of starting to get scary… but I sucked it up.

Ignoring everything around us, Sasuke started kissing me again. It was two more minutes that we were making out until I noticed the clock. It was nine pm. Oh shit I got to go! Oh wait…

_Flashback_

_Last night at about eleven, when I was getting into bed, my father and mother came into my room. "um honey, tomorrow, mommy and daddy are going to be going on a business trip to Canada, okay, sweetie? Will you be fine alone? Do you want to go stay at ino-chan's house for the week? Or do you want me to call a babysitter?" she asked worried._

"_Oh no! Mum! I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle being alone for a week! Besides, remember the time last month? You were on a different trip? That was longer than a week and I still survived." I said._

"_Okay then, go to sleep honey" said my dad as he kissed my forehead. Then my mom leaned down and kissed my forehead and nose._

"_Okay, we leave tomorrow morning at two am, okay? Be good" said my worrywart mother._

"_Okay, night" I said and drifted off into dreamland._

_End flash back_

'It's still late. I should go home.' I thought.

'_Well how the hell are we supposed to get home in the weather? Its almost fucking snowing!'_ yelled inner saku.

'Hmm good point… question is now, how do I get home?' I asked myself.

'_Uh… I dunno, ask pretty boy on top of you that's making out with you.'_ She said sarcastically.

'No way! He'd probably molest me on the drive home!' I yelled.

'… _you don't want… to be molested? Oh… well I was sort of thinking about that… differently…'_ she said awkwardly.

'Sigh… whatever. I'll just ask him to get his limo driver to drive me home' I said as last resort.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" I said quickly.

"Well I've been calling you for like five minutes now!" he said and I just shrugged. "I can't get you home, your only choice is to stay with me in my bed tonight" he said slyly.

I blushed. "W-well why not?!" I yelled

"Well hmmm… it's down pour raining, there's lightning or thunder, and my limo driver when home for the night." He said obviously.

"Oh… well then I guess that… I'll sleep in a different bed…" I said timidly. I really didn't want to get rapped in my sleep!

"Nope, it's only my bed that's available.' He said with a smirk. I jumped for the second time when the lightning struck. "Besides, you're acting like a scared-cat when the lightning strikes." He said.

"A-am not!" I said stubbornly and stuck out my tongue out childishly. He smirked and crashed his lips upon mine and sucked on my tongue. In and out of his mouth went my tongue and I wasn't even doing anything. He started moaning. Was this really that good?

He leaned into the crook of my neck and licked my ear. "Could we have sex tonight?" he asked and I jumped out of the bed. "I know that you're going to go run off to Itachi, but he wants your sex as well. Why do him when you could be doing me?" he asked cockily. Humph the bastard!

CRACK!

I jumped back into the bed with him. He smirked wildly and started pulling down my panties. I couldn't do anything to stop this monster! Oh no-

T b c yo

**Sigh that was a long ch. About 3,250 words. Fyi xXEmo BitchXx, that's why it took me so damn long**


	4. Love Life

**Nerdess!**

**Chapter 4**

Love Life

**Page Count: 8**

**Word count: 3980**

**Dedication: Faith-chan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Aka xXEmo BitchXx) **** I love you! Te Amo~**

**-**

Last time:

**He leaned into the crook of my neck and licked my ear. "Could we have sex tonight?" he asked and I jumped out of the bed. "I know that you're going to go run off to Itachi, but he wants your sex as well. Why do him when you could be doing me?" he asked cockily. Humph the bastard!**

**CRACK!**

**I jumped back into the bed with him. He smirked wildly and started pulling down my panties. I couldn't do anything t o stop this monster! Oh no-**

This time:

"Eh knock it off Sasuke. I can't sleep," said a tired Itachi. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned. He finally really opened his eyes and looked at us. He just stared, but then he got a hold of himself. "HOLY SHIT! SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed.

Sasuke possessively wrapped his arm around me. He glared at his brother. "Get out of here. This is my room, my property" he said and squeezed even tighter. I hid my face in his chest and I could have sworn he smirked. Itachi huffed and left. Right after he did, I jumped out of the bed and put on a robe.

"Look, I may be stuck here all night, _BUT_ that doesn't mean that I have to sleep in your bed!" I yelled and emphasized on the but part. "This is a mansion, right? There should be millions of rooms here!"

"Heh, yeah, true, _BUT_ some of the rooms are occupied by Itachi's friends _AND_ the maids and servants have to have their own rooms to, ne?" he asked and my blood boiled. "Besides, you don't want to be raped in your sleep by any of them right?" he asked. "My room is probably the safest."

"Yeah, I should stay in here so that _you_ can rape me," I said sarcastically. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Why not? Sounds good!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" I screamed. I ran out of the room after that. _Shit_! I thought. Where was I supposed to go? And besides, Sasuke no doubt knew this place like his right arm! He'd catch me in a second.

I ran down the stairs and into the onsen room. I ran into a small room and locked the door. I heard footsteps soon after. I opened my robe. God, it's hot in here! I unlocked the door to try to sneak out. Apparently, Sasuke was about to run in so he fell on me and seemingly, he had no robe on so his member was pressed into my thigh. I blushed deep, deep crimson. Wow, was this ever so awkward. He looked into my eyes and smirked at my expression.

"Virgins are so sexy it's not even funny*****," he said as he licked his lips hungrily. I gulped. He lowered his mouth to mine. He pushed his hot wet tongue through my parted lips. I started kicking but he didn't seem to notice. It was so hot in here; I think that I'm melting! I was sweating all over and so was Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" I moaned. He nipped at my neck and then looked up to my eyes. "It's… it's hot" I said.

He smirked. "Whatever" he said. He grabbed my ass and pulled it to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He carried me out and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. I was drifting off as I was dropped back onto a bed. I cuddled into the covers. It was about midnight now.

-

Saturday

-

I awoke the next morning with warm arms around my waist. I snuggled into the person's chest more and tried to go back to sleep but then I threw my head up. It was Sasuke. Again. He smirked at me. I shuddered. "You know how much will power it took out of me to _not_ fuck you in your sleep?" he asked. I shook my head. "A lot" he said and blushed.

I smirked. "Hmm… am I that irresistible?" I asked sexily.

His blush faded. "No" he said and jumped on me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me. "Just kidding" he said and smirked.

I yelped as he dropped his hand on my breast and squeezed. "I wanna go home!" I yelled.

"Can't. It's still raining and thundering," he said. "More time to spend quality time with you" he said and smirked.

The blood drained my face. I was probably blue right now. I have to get home! Have to get home! I leaned up and straight out kissed him. He was surprised, but he smirked and joined in. I pushed him up and over so that I was on top. I stretched my foot out to find the door and opened in a tad. It creaked a little, but I managed to open it all the way with out him noticing. I counted to three in my head. One, two, three. I threw my head up and ran out of the room.

The temperature change was great. It was suddenly so cold compared to how it was in that room. I then figured it out. That room must have been the sauna. I ran into a closet and shut the door. I pulled out my cell phone that I had secretly stuck in my pocket and called who other than Ino. Ino luckily picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hey babe, Ino's at your service~!" she sang through the phone.

"Ino! Ino! Ino please come and pick me up!" I whispered loudly because I was desperate not to be found out and raped by Sasuke.

"Well don't yell at me young lady!" she joked and laughed. "I can't come and pick you up! There is mother fucking lightning and thunder out there!" she said while still laughing at what she had said earlier.

"Ha-ha-ha! Wow hilarious joke! Now you know how to drive! Please can you come and get me!" I whispered loudly again.

"Hey don't get mad at me! Where the hell are you anyway?" she asked sort of tipsy.

"I'm at-wait are you drunk?" I asked my voice rising.

She hiccupped. "N-no! Hell to the no bitch!" she yelled.

"Whatever Ino; let me talk to TenTen!" I told her.

"Fine! Oh wait she's making out with Neji right now!" she must have hung up on me because I heard a loud click.

I shook my head. Whatever… I decided then to call TenTen herself. I dialed and lifted my phone to my ear.

"Hello? Sakura! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Are you making out with-wait… never mind. Can you come and pick me up? Please, please, please!" I begged.

"Well sure. I think that the weathers clearing up a little-no it is **not**." She put emphasis on the 'not' part. "Where are you anyway?" she asked.

"The… the Uchiha mansion. DO NOT ASK HOW I GOT HERE! IT'S A MOTHER FUCKING LONG STORY!" I yelled.

She was silent for a second. "O…K…" she paused. "I want to know, but I won't ask… are you safe there?"

"As a matter of fact I am not! I was almost raped and half naked right now!" I almost yelled. "Sorry… I'm a little worked up and freaked out."

"Huh… can I pick you up and an hour?" she asked.

"ANYTIME THAT WILL GET ME OUT OF HERE FASTER PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" I yelled and put a hand over my mouth, as if it were to help. I heard footsteps. "Please just come and pick me up in a hour, and hurry!" I said and hung up.

The closet door opened up right in front of me. I looked up into the deep red ones that looked down on me. I was horrified. How was I going to get out of here alive?

"Time for a little fun, Sakura-hime…" he said and smirked slyly. I gulped.

I think that I had fainted because the next thing I knew was I was naked again and with Sasuke with only boxers on and spraying AXE on. I looked over into the mirror that he was also looking into. He smirked at me. I blushed.

"Hi" I said to him. "Can I go now? My friend is going to come and pick me up," I told him. In a fast and swift movement, he jumped into the air and did a flip and landed on the bed where then he turned over and put his arms on each side of my head. He looked into my eyes, his sliver chain of dog tags around his neck landed on my collarbone. I pulled the covers up so that the covered my large breasts. He on the other hand pulled them back down. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The door slammed open. "Sakura! SAKURA ARE YOU IN HERE-oh… goodness…" TenTen said pretty creeped out there.

I jumped out of the bed naked I didn't care and latched myself onto her waist. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. TenTen looked up to Sasuke and glared.

"Seriously? Are you serious?" she "You dumb bitch" she spat at him. She handed me some of her clothes that she had brought since she smartly remembered that I had said that I was half naked. I put on her baggy university sweats that said CHIBA on the side. She forgot underwear but I didn't really care. I put on my black push up bra that she found downstairs and her regular black and white t-shirt.

I sighed. It's nice to have clothes on again. I said and dreamily sighed. "Can we go now?" I asked greedily and she nodded and mumbled 'lets go'.

At her house, there was Hinata and Ino who were drinking and laughing loudly. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were also there. Naruto and Hinata were crying from laughing so much. Shikamaru was out cold, neji was reading a book and Ino was just laughing at nothing.

Tenten and I looked at them as if they were retards. I rolled my eyes. "Hey honey you're hooooooome!" yelled ino as she put down her drink and unsteadily walked toward us. She kissed me on my cheek and then brought a box over to me. "The outfits caaaaaame!" she yelled.

I sighed. I had forgotten all about the bunny outfits. Ino held up my extra uber small outfit and told me to try it on. She slapped my butt trying to get me to move faster but I was just so tired of running away from that psycho Uchiha.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at it. I sat down on the toilet seat. I put my face in my hands. Why had this all happened? Oh yeah, Kiba. Kiba and I were the best of friends ever since we met. I moved to Japan from China and he was inside of my preschool class. After a week or two, we really hit it off. Every day after school we would go to one or the other's house to play and draw and dress up. He made me feel really special. We were inseparable.

We did everything together: drawing, reading, singing, and even peeing. We enjoyed each other's company. When one of us was sick, the other would nurse them and stay with them until they were well again. We were the best of friends and we never left each other and stayed friend all through elementary, middle and now high school.

I finally decided to put on the costume. I had the costume on halfway below my breasts but that was when I heard a masculine voice out side of the door. They said something about a bathroom. I went to the door to try to close it before it was even opened but didn't make it in time and instead watched in slow motion when the doorknob twisted and the door opened wide. There standing was a tired looked red head. He had his head down until he looked up with my breasts right in his face.

I blushed scarlet and I couldn't keep it down. "Excuse me," he said politely and slammed the door shut. I quickly stretched the suit on and put on the bunny ears, wrist cuffs and neck cuff. I then walked out and into the large kitchen where every one was. They all stared in awe at my luscious figure. I blushed and looked down.

"SEX-SEY!" yelled the very drunk duo, Ino and Hinata. "Oh my fucking god," said that red head as he ran out of the room with his hand on his nose.

"Oh. Sakura you haven't met my brother Gaara yet have you?" asked TenTen (look nothing alike XD)

I looked up to TenTen "You have a brother?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, by the way you look extra sexy Sakura," said Naruto as he hiccupped and I looked away and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"GAARA!" yelled TenTen. Gaara walked in with a bored look on his face. His flaming red hair stuck up in every direction and his sea foam eyes wandered all over me which made me feel uncomfortable. He had no shirt on and black saggy pajama bottoms. "What?" he asked.

"Meet Sakura-chan. She's my best friend," Said TenTen as she quickly glanced at Ino and Hinata who had passed out on the couch.

"Huh, hi," he said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh, bye," I said to his back.

"Sorry he can be pretty rude sometimes," she said. I looked outside and apparently so did TenTen. "Hey it cleared up!" yelled TenTen. "Lets go swimming!" she squealed and at that point, Neji walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I really want to go swimming with you," he said hotly in her ear. She blushed and pushed him away. Gaara then walked down and into the huge kitchen again and looked into the fridge. I realized that he was sort of short. He must be at least 18 though if you look at his face. As if knowing that someone was looking at him, he turned around and looked at me. I turned away as fast as I could because I didn't want to be caught looking at him. His eyebrow raised and then he turned back to the fridge. I blushed a little bit but then I realized that the drunken Naruto wrapped his arm around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. "Oh Sakura-chan… don't tell Hinata this but I think that she's really hot. I think that she's lesbian for you though," said Naruto as he hiccupped and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back as if fainted. I ignored him as if he had never touched me.

But then I remembered a little that Hinata sort of like Naruto. When you say for example: "I think he/she is hot," does that mean that you like that person? I really have never had a crush or love before, well besides Kiba, so I have no idea what really is happening right before my eyes. I remember Ino saying that she liked Shikamaru and that TenTen thought that Neji was hot. I also remember all those times where Naruto shows up and Hinata would blush ten fold.

"SAKURA!" TenTen was snapping her fingers right in front of my eyes.

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"We're going to go swimming! Want to come?" she asked with a bright smile. I looked at the people asleep.

"What about them?" I asked.

"We'll… stuff them in the trunk!" said TenTen as she laughed at her own not so funny joke.

"Huh, but I don't have a bathing suit with me," I told her.

"Oh, of course, it's in my room. I have a whole crap load that Ino gave me. Feel free to take any of them!" she said happily. "Oh, Gaara! Show Sakura-chan where my room is!" she ordered her brother. He merely grunted in response.

"Whatever…" he said coolly. I ignored him and ran up the wood stairs. He followed closely behind. We went down a long hall and in the middle was her room. On the door there was a sign saying: CAUTION! PANDA XING. I got a laugh out of that. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's her Panda Xing sign. It's so funny!" I said and laughed once more.

He smiled for once. "Yeah, she has a fetish for those fat things," he said as we walked into the room. "Her closet is down here," he said as he led me to the back of her room to walk-in closet. I looked all around.

"Wow!" I said. "There are so many clothes!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah…" said Gaara as he pointed to a section of bras and panties and right next to it were thousands and thousands of bathing suits! I put on a two-piece emerald green bikini with white polka dots. I borrowed some of her black short shorts and a pair of all black wayfarer sunglasses. I walked out of the room and met Gaara there. His eyes took in a glance of every bit of my body. I crossed my arms over my chest to tell him to knock it off. He didn't by the way. When he looked into my eyes, all I saw was lust.

And then it happened. He rushed to me and pinned me up to the wall. I yelped and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned accidentally and Gaara pushed his tongue farther. His hands roamed my chest. I felt thoroughly violated, but hey, what's new? He slipped his hand underneath my bikini top and felt around for my nipple. He then slid his knee in between my legs to get better access. I wiggled hoping and trying that maybe, just maybe I could run away.

"GAARA! SAKURA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled TenTen, obviously pissed that we were taking so long. Gaara let go of me all at once so I fell down to my knees. I looked up to his retreating body walking down the stairs. On the third step, he turned and looked at me.

"I want you," he said with a smirk and then continued down the stairs.

The phrase rang through my head over and over. Sasuke was already a handful, but another horny boy?

"Maybe I'll kill myself," I said aloud to no one.

-

-

-

"_Virgins are so sexy it's not even funny__*****__,"_

It's not the exact words out of the man's mouth, but if you can tell me in which perverted manga it's from, I'll give you a treat!


End file.
